rangerpaw_patrolfandomcom-20200213-history
Ranger
Chase '''or also mainly known as '''Ranger '''is Ryder's twin brother and the army's top best air cadet. He adopted the name ''"Ranger" ''while in service. '''Early Life Ranger was born as Chase Ryder (Ryder named Chase, the first Pup in the PAW Patrol, after him), twin brother of Zack Ryder Jr.. From an early age, he and Ryder were best friends, but after a quarrel, Chase left him and his family for the Army, since every man since the dawn of time with the surname "Ryder" had served in the military, and adopted the nickname "Ranger". He tried to persuade his twin to join but with no success. Ever since, a grudge between them developed. However, they did take a photo together when the PAW Patrol was created. Until one day, he met a 11 year old girl, Ashley Miller, who was seeking help. She came to him and asked for assistance. She has announced that she has been abused by her older brother, Noah Miller, who is also in the army, and who is one of Ranger's reporters for him. Ranger decided to help and shut Noah down from the army...only making him even angrier, and also bringing the two together. Bio TBA Personality TBA Appearence Ranger looks exactly like Ryder: well-defined facial features, slim muscular build, agile body and tall spiky hair. In the Army, he wears a desert camouflage fatigues, alongside with a cap and a badge displaying his rank as a Captain. When he's off-service, Ranger commonly dons on a leather jacket and jeans. In the future, when Ranger marries Ashley, he wears a 1/2 ct. tw. Diamond Wedding Band ring. When Ashley changes his perspective on life and about the PAW Patrol, and when he partly joins, doing true, Ranger wears a white t-shirt under a black vest, with gray pants. On the right upper corner of his vest, he has the PAW Patrol logo pin. Ranger's main weapon is a Glock 22 silenced pistol, firing .45 caliber rounds capable of killing in one shot. He wears a wrist computer, just like Slash, bearing the same purpose as Ryder's Pup Pad. His main vehicle is a compact unarmed helicopter that folds up to conserve space, similar to Skye's copter, and able to maintain autopilot. Skills Being in the Army for most of his life, Ranger has the skills of a bloodthirsty warrior. He is a master of military MMA and a black belt in Tae Kwon Do. He is an expert marksman and has the body of an Olympian, the perfect display of endurance, agility, flexibility, speed and strength. In many ways Ranger is able to take down Ryder, but however lacks his intelligence and brain power. When Ranger is mid-adult, he's a Lieutenant General. When becoming a father to his daughter, Mallory, Ranger is more intelligent, tender, and more understanding than he was in the past. Along with that, he spends more time with family, and take it beyond self to do night shift to take care of Mallory while a baby. Trivia * It get's harder in the army for Ranger due to the baby; and moving up ranks. This may cause him to be relocated to another base in the country. * After Ranger showing Ashley a picture of young him''(5 years old)'' in a nacho chip costume; Ashley gave a nickname to him..."Nacho Chips". ''She would always pinch his cheeks while saying. It overtime got annoying for Ranger. However, he didn't mind, he also loved to see Ashley happy. * As he gets to his teenager years, puppies are his weaknesses. |-| First Generation Stories By Me:= *The Family of twins!- ''(Debut~*as baby*) *What's Your Name Again? *The Allergies *The New Baby *Chaos Within the House *The Shattering Family Problem *The Brother Sibling Fight *A Missing in the Family~(Minor) *Life Problems can bring us together! *Brother V.S Sister! |-| Second Generation Stories By Me:= *The Blooming of a Second Generation *Dogs and the Army Assistance Backup |-| Third Generation Stories By Me:= *The New Grandaughter of the Family! *The life of Babysitting *She'll Come Back *The Struggle Support-''(mentioned)'' *Goodbye's aren't forever |-| First Generation Stories By Others:= TBD |-| Second Genaration Stories By Others:= TBD |-| Third Generation Stories By Others:= TBD 'Family-' Zachary "Ryder"-'' brother ''Ashley Miller-'' wife [[Ashley|''Ashley]]'' Junior-'' sister Mallory-'' daughter ''Mason-'' son-in-law ''Katie-'' sister-in-law ''Max-'' nephew ''Sophie-'' neice ''Emily-'' adopted grand-daughter ''Noah Miller-'' brother-in-law ''Tyler-'' cousin ''Samantha Junior- mother(Decreased) ''Henry-'' father ''Ariel-'' mother-in-law ''Ethan-'' father-in-law Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Brothers Category:Characters